Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 29 - The Scariest Scenes in History!
Here is part twenty nine of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript *Chorus: Calling one and all tonight, It’s hopping at the hall tonight, Drop in at the ball tonight, Disney’'s Halloween Treat! Creatures on the prowl tonight, Features fair and fowl tonight, They’'ll meet you there to howl tonight, At Disney’'s Halloween Treat. Black cats and bats and ghosts, Make most attractive hosts, They’'re dying for a dance with you, So play that haunting refrain. *(Music Refrains) *Narrator: And now, it’s time for some scary moments of Thomas 2 for Sega Dreamcast. *(Music Refrains) *Chorus: Tricks and treats to try tonight, We'’ll be flying high tonight, Your spirit’s going to fly tonight, Disney’'s Halloween Treat. Dis-neeey’'s Hallo-weeen Treeaaaaaaaaaaaat! It’'s a scream! *Narrator: The scary moments happen in Disney's Halloween Treat, however, Thomas enters some scary levels. Here is one level that he fears of most. The Cave of Nightmares! *George: I can read your mind. You know the name of this place. You are now ready to enter the Cave of Nightmares. But before you come in, can I tell you something? I have hidden a precious treasure inside. You will keep it for yourself if you beat me to it. I'll give you a head start, so don't waste any time! If I catch you, I'll show you no mercy. (puts the Elixir's eyes at poor Thomas's. Two magic spiral doors spin round at Thomas's eyes, making Thomas scared. Thomas is sucked into the portal until he is finally inside the Cave of Nightmares on a skull bridge) *(Thomas, depressed, at the Cave of Nightmares, puffs nervously over the skull bridge to collect a yellow lum, shoots a purple lum, swings across, and lands on a platform, and onto another collect a green lum. He jumps onto two skulls, but lands in the spikes, and heads back to the place he was at, bandages his hand, then puts a glove on it. He quickly jumps on all three skulls until he finally climbs up a bone wall to collect two red lums and a yellow lum. He jumps onto two more skulls, and onto two seperate platforms, and collects a green lum on another platform, shoots a bone arm. He collects another yellow lum, swings on a purple lum, onto another bone covered wall to collect another yellow lum when he climbs across, and jumps onto a high wall to collect another yellow lum. He climbs up a sinking platform, swings onto a purple lum, climbs onto more sinking platform, and lands on another platform to get a green lum in a hallway) *Thomas: I don't like it here. I must be brave. (picks up the blue sphere and begins bringing it back to the same he was in with the catterpilars. After he throws the sphere on the platform with the red lum he collected, Thomas falls in and gets his shoe poked by a spike and jumps out and banages it like the last time his foot got hurt by crab in the Sanctuary of Water and Ice) *Emily's Voice: Be brave, Thomas! Only you can free us! (Thomas obeys and hurries to collect the sphere from the platform he collected the red lum. He throws the sphere too far, until the sphere he threw, reappears. He throws the sphere on the spinning platform he was on and jumps on it before he throws the sphere onto a platform and collects three more yellow lums. He throws the sphere back to the platform he was in and flies down after it and takes the sphere to its blue base in the previous area he was in. He throws the sphere onto its blue base) *(Thomas sighs and hurries back to the tunnel he was in and races through the right path to collect the yellow sphere for its base. He swings on the purple lum over the gap and jumps onto another skull with another bonearm holding it to get across. He manages to get across and collects some red lums and a yellow lum before he swings on a purple lum and holds between two walls and jumps down onto a platform to collect a green lum and leaps onto another platform. He hops onto the next skull being held by the next bonearm to get across to the other side. He shoots two catterpillars before he jumps on all the platforms to collect five more yellow lums and hops onto the next skull being held by the next bonearm to lift him right up to the top) *(Thomas walks slowly forward onto the slippery edge as he slowly walks onward and hears a growling noise. Suddenly, from out of the ground, George pops out behind Thomas) *George: Your voyage ends here! (Thomas turns round, confused, and gasps when he sees George coming toward him and trying to eat him. He begins to slide away, but starts to shoot the green crystals out of the way, jumps over two gaps after collecting an orange lum, then hops onto another platform, and misses an orange lum after he hops onto slide while shooting the green crystals. He slides down the slope, shoots more green crystals, and gets another orange lum, then jumps off the slide and into the darkness, but lands on a platform with five red lums) *(Thomas activates his two lightsabers while George activates his two green lightsabers and two blue lightsabers when he extends two more arms) *Narrator: With their lightsabers sprung to life, Thomas attacked George boldly, forcing the guardian to retreat. The battle between Thomas and George had begun. George would swing and Thomas would block. Thomas and George were locked in combat. George lunged at Thomas, their sabers clashed, and Thomas forced George to the next platform. As they continued to fight, Thomas forced the guardian down to the very end of the level. The crackle of swords echoed as Thomas attacked George. In one swipe, Thomas struck George down, and George vanished under the ground. Thomas switched off his two lightsabers crept along the cave's corridor. Suddenly, to amazement, as he slowly crept in, he gasped with delight! *Thomas: Yeesss! Unbelieveable... It's gold! (walks slowly inside. Suddenly, after four lightsabers get switched, a coin is tossed onto the floor, and rolls down alongside Thomas and around him, before he picks it up) Hmm? *George: You have defeated me! My treasure is your's. Take whatever you want... (Thomas makes a difficult choice) *(In the Tomb of Ancients, Thomas arrives with his freight cars to look for the last mask. He goes down the stairs and reads a Henry was captured here before being brought to the technical check up. He hops across a river and shoots a cage to free four yellow lums to grab and pulls a switch. He hops back across and heads through the graveyard after he collects a green lum and gets chased by Cerberus, who chases him past a lot of obstacles. Thomas turns and collects a lot of yellow lums and manages to defeat Cerberus by charging his power fist and letting a mighty shoot after he grabs a green lum. He flies down to the bottom and pulls a switch to activate a floating platform after he gets hit by The Spiteful Breakvan, who bites on the toe of his bandaged foot, and gets thrown off. He quickly climbs back after bandaging his foot and jumps across the platforms and hides in a hole when he climbs up and grabs a green lum) *Thomas: Yikes! (climbs up a ladder and races across the river past some pirahnas and climbs up a web and hops down a hole in the grave) *Henry: (sniffing quietly after putting some games, notices Thomas) Thomas! *Thomas: Henry! (Henry runs up to give Thomas a hug, but stops, and moves around with a remote control that Dennis is piloting in his hands. Thomas grabs a cue stick and easily knocks all nine balls into the holes on a pool table, causing the button on Henry's back to go down. Thomas grabs a bowling ball and throws it at the pins to knock all ten of them, causing Henry's button's health to go down. He manages to kick the ball into the goal to score, but still causes the button to lower its health, and manages to play Tennis when Henry whacks the ball with his hand, but dodges the ball, that Thomas hits with a bat to score again. The button still lowers its health as Thomas manages to use a golf club to whack the balls into the holes. He manages to defeat Henry by throwing a basketball into the correct hops) You are beaten. (Henry activates his green lightsaber. Thomas activates his two lightsabers. Henry fights Thomas left handed, but gets his button's health lowered, when Thomas, fighting Henry, manages to cut the button off, before it falls to the ground, and explodes. Henry stops fighting. Thomas and Henry's lightsabers switch off) *Henry: Uh, oh... Thomas! (grabs Thomas, who dances on top of him, until he sees a cage, and frees Oliver, who dances with him before they go back to the Isle of Doors in the magic spiral door. After Thomas's health increases upward, Oliver goes back to the Edward village while Thomas heads off to the Iron Mountains, only to meet up with Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand) Category:Daniel Pineda